Pieces
by Johnny Depp 1
Summary: A girl named roxy it at Hogwarts for her first year.
1. Chapter 1

This is one of my first stories so plz go easy on me.



One evening a girl named Roxy. A stunning girl with bright hair and looked like she was pregnant. Well she was and appearance doesn't say everything she was a witch. She walked out of the house and was gone in blink of an eye. She apperated to St Mungo's where she met a man. He was tall he had long black hair he and glossy blue gray eyes. He was her husband Sirius Black.

They went inside the hospital and a medi-witch took them to the birthing room and 4 hours later Sirius was informed that his wife had died in child birth and that he had a beautiful baby girl. He still had to think of a name for the baby in his arms.

He was now staring at his baby girl through a window trying to come up with a good name. He didn't notice James walking towards him until there was a hand on his shoulder.

"Sirius are you ok?" His best friend asked. He nodded. "Have you named her yet?"

"No. I can't think of anything that Roxy would have liked." Sirius said sadly.

"Why don't you name her Roxy then?" James suggested.

"You mean name her after her mother?" Sirius asked as if he had not heard his friend correctly. James nodded. "Yeah. That's a good idea!"

About a year later Sirius took Roxy to visit Tonks, Remus, James, Lily, and Harry. Harry was about a week older than Roxy so the two were in the play pen playing together happily.

Sirius was sad about his wife. So James and Remus were trying to cheer him up. While Tonks was playing with the two one year olds by making her hair changing its colors and making funny faces, and Roxy was doing the same thing laughing.

"Sirius looks!" Tonks explained

"What!" He screamed like something was wrong.

"Look at Roxy her hair. It changes." Tonks explained

"Sweet Padfoot. Oh did you show her you furry side yet?" James asked.

"No don't want to scare her." Sirius said.

"Good point you are scary all by you're self." James laugh

"Haha very funny" Sirius said and glared at James.

Roxy started to cry everyone went over to her to see what was wrong. Then they heard a loud POP and wands pulled out everyone spun around to see what it was.

"So haw come I wasn't invited?" it was a man with half moon spectacles and long gray hair and a long beard.

"Oh it's just you Dumbledore." Tonks said in relief

"Can I see her?" Dumbledore asked

"Yeah no problem" Sirius said he handed Roxy to him.

"Has her mothers' eyes and name." Dumbledore listed.

"Not all the time her eyes changes." Sirius told him.

"Interesting." Dumbledore whispered.

"Her hair channges like mine too" Tonks said happily.

"Very interesting" Dumbledore whispered.

"Why is it Interesting?" Sirius asked.

"Her mom was a vela right." Dumbledore said

"Yes why" Sirius asked

"She's a vela and she can chang her hair and eye color." Dumbledore said

"So what. If she can." Sirius said getting pissed off.

"Ok I'm going to make dinner. Because James said we were staying for a few of days." Lily said breaking the tension.

"I'll come to" Tonks hurried over to her.

9 years later.on the night of the full moon Sirius was going to Remus' house to help him with his the furry little problem. He apperated away happy that Tonks agreed to stay the night and watch Roxy. Little did he know Roxy snuck away from Tonks and was clinging to his leg tightly.

"WHAT IS ROXY DOING HEAR!" James screamed when he saw the girl.

"Shes not shes-"Sirius stopped dead finally noticing her. "What are you doing here?"

"I..I.." She started but was cut off by a loud howl.

They all turned and saw that while they were arguing Remus had transformed. Sirius and James quickly transformed and made to jump in front of the scared girl. Remus howled again and jumped past them. Before James or Sirius could do anything he bit her.

She screamed falling to the ground. Sirius and James managed to get Moony away from her. While James kept Remus under control Sirius changed back and rushed to his daughters side. Scooping her up he apperated to the Hogwarts gates.

"I can't believe you didn't listen to me!" Sirius said angrily.

"I… I'm sorry Daddy!" Roxy cried holding her hurt arm close to her chest. He didn't say anything until they got to the Hospital Wing.

"Sirius? I wasn't expecting you until morning." The nurse Madame Pomfrey said upon seeing him.

"It's Roxy!" Her dad said setting her gently on a bed. "She grabbed hold of me while I was apperating to where Remus was and he bit her!"

"Oh dear!" the nurse said bustling around pulling out some potions and her wand.

"Is she a… is she like Remus?" Sirius asked not wanting to hear the answer.

"I'm afraid so." Was all the nurse said.


	2. The letter

Ok, so that was my first Chapter and I'm happy some people read my story.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

The next morning Roxy woke up to find herself in her own bedroom. She looked around her father was in a chair sleeping.

"Dad?" She said biting her bottom lip nervously. Sirius yawned and looked at her.

"Finally decided to wake up have you?" He asked smirking. She smiled. "You received a few owls." He said handing her a letter. It was her Hogwarts letter! She could tell by the loopy green writing on the front. She ripped it open at once.

Hogwarts School 

Of witchcraft and Wizardry.

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, fist Class Grand Sorc, Chf warlock, supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of wizards.)

Dear Miss. Black

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Some things you will need to know are.

1. You will not be aloud to use magic outside of school.

2. No magic in the halls.

3. You will gain house points by following the rules.

4. And will lose points for not following the rules.

5. First years are not aloud to have a broom.

There are four houses.

1. Gryffindor (the fonder is Gadget Gryffindor.)

2. Slitherin (the fonder is Sarisar Slitherin.)

3. Huffenpuff (the fonder is Helga Huffenpuff.)

4. Ravenclaw (the fonder is Rivera Ravenclaw.)

Some things you need are.

Wizard Wear

1. Three sets of plain black robes.

2. Three sets of plain pointed black hats for day ware.

3. Three sets of Protective gloves (dragon hide or similar dragon is better.)

4. Three Black winter coat with silver fastenings.

Required Books 

The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk.

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot.

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling.

1003 Magical Potions and Elixirs by Julia Baldwin

The Most Necessary Items 

A wand.

A two inch thick pewter Cauldron.

Brass scale.

Telescope.

Potion ingredients kit.

Quills.

Bottles of ink.

Crystal vials

100 rolls of parchment

This is not mandatory but still you can chose one if you want to.

An owl.

A Toad.

A cat.

You will have to be at kings crossing at September 1st by 11:00am. The Hogwarts Express leaves from platform 9 ¾.

She stopped reading and looked up at her dad smiling.

"I'm going to Hogwarts!" She said excitedly.

"How's your arm feel?" He asked gently.

"It's feels fine." she said moving the bandaged arm around to prove that it was in fact fine.

"Good because I want you to talk to Remus." He said walking out of the room. "He feels awful about this you know."

"Is he downstairs?" She asked softly.

"Yeah."

She got up and walked down the stairs. She walked quietly into the kitchen where Remus was sitting reading the paper.

"Remus…" He looked up at her. "It's not your fault!" She cried hugging him. "I shouldn't have grabbed hold of dad."

"No you shouldn't have." He said to the girl. "I could've killed you."

"I'm sorry!" She cried. Sirius walked in the room at that moment.

"I'm not mad at you Roxy. Neither is your dad." She looked at the two. "Just NEVER do it again."

"I won't." She said as they sat down for breakfast.


End file.
